


Small Crow, Big Wings

by Dreamillusions



Series: Haikyuu!! one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fainting, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers, PLEASE READ!!, Series Spoilers, Sugamama, after the match, hurt!hinata, is so understanding of little tobio, my uptake on what will happen, protective!kageyama, spoilers for chapter 188, strained limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 188 THE MATCH IS DECIDED! THEY WON! KARASUNO RETURNS HOME AND THEN HINATA- AND WHAT ABOUT THE SMALL GIANT? enjoy and please review, i need them desperately! check out my other HQ! story 'we're going to the beach', it's lonely. kagehina if you squint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Crow, Big Wings

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 188
> 
> I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU! FURUDATE-SENSEI DOES
> 
> THIS IS MY UPTAKE ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER THE MATCH.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK MY OTHER HQ! STORY 'WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH' SINCE IT IS VERY LONELY AND NEEDS LOVE ^v^
> 
> enjoy ^^

**The ball slowly fell towards the setter's hands. Five sets of legs stopping—**

_First we slow down our own tempo and go from minus tempo to first tempo, then we…_

**—Then took their first steps forward—**

_Coalesce!_

**—They crouched, hands coming from behind like black wings, and jumped, five spikers against three blockers—**

_Zero chance for a follow! 1st tempo synchronized all-out attack!_

**—The ball left the setter's fingers and flew up, up, and back—**

_Volleyball is a game predicated on 'height'. It's obvious that the bigger you are, the stronger you are. It is a strength to hone 'individual' skill towards perfection._

**—A small hand flew up and slammed the ball down, down—**

_It is also a strength to discover new ways to fight. That is why a diverse range of attacks and set-ups are born._

_The meaning of actual strength is vari-colored._

**—The libro's arms collide with the ball but it was off and the ball flew back, back, out—**

_The great coach Arie Selinger once said…_

**—Three players dived to save the ball as it fell down, down, and—**

_"There is no reason to not believe that advancement and revolution will come in the future."_

**—The ball hit the orange hued brown court and flew out of the desperate fingers, a long silence accompanying the loud sound of a ball hitting the ground.**

_Does that mean that strength could be found in the most unpredictable places?_

**The whistle cut through the thick tension; once then a second time, loud and long like a wolf's howl.**

**Like a crow's victorious whistle.**

_Perhaps. But where is all the fun in telling you?_

**Crows eyes found eagle eyes.**

_Game set._

* * *

The crowd was deafening in their cheers and roars.

Hinata slowly stood up in awe, legs burning and breathe coming short as he realized that they had just won. Karasuno had beaten Shiratorizawa in the regional finals.

The murder of crows had defeated the eagle.

They won.

Ushijima seemed to reach the same understanding as him at the same time since his face hardened, eyes widening before he steeled himself and extended a hand to the smaller teen.

Hinata moved without thinking and grasped the hand, still in shock. "Th-thank you for the game, Ushiwaka-san!"

"I guess I must apologize again for belittling you," The taller teen said gravely, "You have raw potential that far surpassed mine. You'll become a great player in the future. You would have been a great asset to Shiratorizawa."

"O-osu!" Hinata was suddenly flustered, awed and still reeling from knowing that they had _won_. Against Japan's representative. Against the strongest team in Miyagi.

They won.

It was too good to be true.

Ushijima nodded and released him hand, leaving him to his fellow crows who jumped on the ginger while crying and cheering, screaming into his ears as he was flung into the air.

Slowly the win sunk in and a big smile blossomed on his face, brightening the whole court as he joined in the celebrating.

Flashes of white light flashed as cameras snapped around them and noise grew louder and louder as reporters rushed, speaking one over the other to the point that one couldn't distinguish any coherent questions.

Quickly, the team was released from the crowd and was ushered into the changing room, where they were greeted by the cheering squad. Tanaka and Nishinoya were crying into Saeko's arms, Tsukishima was being smothered by Akiteru while Yamaguchi laughed. Koji and Izumi rushed to Hinata and crushed the breath out of him, talking animatedly about his plays and inhuman jumps and saves, joking about his face becoming a ball goal. He laughed along with them, giddy with adrenaline and pure unadulterated happiness, cheeks flushed and aching from smiling.

Kiyoko and Yachi passed water bottles and towels around and slowly the non-members left the changing room at the orders of Ukai and Takeda, with Koji and Izumi being the last to leave after giving the ginger one last embrace and thanking Kageyama (causing the setter to turn into interesting shades of red and sputter. Hinata roared with laughter, getting his hair yanked at) and squeezing out a promise for a get-together.

The team then swiftly showered and changed clothes and shuffled into the bus, wanting to avoid the press due to their exhaustion. Even Tanaka and Nishinoya, who seemed the most excited about being on TV, were out cold the second they sat down, not noticing Kiyoko placing warm bottles on their legs.

* * *

They reached the school grounds and decided to walk some distance together, not wanting to be alone in their giddiness and excitement. They walked for a while then Kinoshita parted from them after receiving a phone-call from his mother about a celebration dinner.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were next, separating from them and walking away, Tsukishima with his usual headphones, but his aura much lighter than ever before. Yamaguchi smiled proudly at them and waved before joining his childhood friend.

The rest of the team stood there for a long moment before resuming walking.

"We actually did it…" Asahi mumbled in disbelief after a long heavy silence, oozing sparkles and flowers despite being on the verge of tears.

Sugawara and Daichi exchanged looks before the former broke into a wide grin and slapped the big teen's back, causing Asahi to stumble a few steps. "We're going to the nationals. It's not a dream anymore, so don't cry."

"Don't say it like that, I'm going to cry as well," Tanaka said, tears already falling. Sugawara suddenly seemed frantic, trying to calm the bald teen while the team laughed.

Hinata felt warm and content – different than what he had expected to feel. His legs burned and his breath was ragged but his blood still thrummed with excitement and adrenaline rush. Thankfully the cool air was already relaxing his body.

Kageyama was in front of him and Hinata opened his mouth to thank the setter for giving him this amazing present, for being his teammate he desperately needed, for letting him play the volleyball he loved so dearly. He wanted to say something, but his body froze and his sight was suddenly littered with indefinable black spots and the frame of his sight seemed blurrier.

The team took several more meters to realize that they were missing someone. Kageyama turned to the still ginger, brow coming up in concern. "Hinata? You coming?"

Of course! Just let him get there… well, maybe after a short nap… his eyes drooped but they did not miss the flash of alarm in the unusually wide blue eyes and the arms reaching for him, but he was so tired…

His knees buckled, burning with new vigor and the ground was rising up to too quickly for his likening. He should probably be worried about getting hit in the face again…

A thud was heard and warmth engulfed him. He smiled and let his eyes close, not comprehending the shouts and calls for him.

Everything turned to black.

* * *

Kageyama had just finished a match that had him close to fainting many times, both from the stress and pressure placed on him as a setter, and from the exhaustion of playing five sets straight. He had thought that the match would be his most stressed moment in the next month until they would compete in the nationals.

Boy was he wrong.

The moment he saw Hinata sway on his unsteady legs, brown eyes foggy and unusually dim, his heart stopped in realization and he barely managed to move in time, his own legs burning as he dashed the short distance just in time for the ginger to finally collapse, knees giving up and eyes closing. His arms reached out and caught the small teen, falling onto the ground at the sudden weight. His head spun and he fought against the urge to puke; that was Hinata's thing.

"Hinata!" The others called in alarm, rushing to them while Daichi quickly fished out his phone and called for an ambulance. Tanaka helped the setter to flip Hinata onto his back, seeing the flushed face and beads of sweat covering the pale skin.

"Do you think he overworked himself?" Nishinoya asked, tone heavy with worry and fear.

"Wouldn't be surprised," Narita said, "I was on court for only a short time but the tension was so heavy it took a really heavy toll on me. Hinata perhaps had small breaks but he has a small body and the jumps…" He went quiet then, knowing he got his point across.

"Anyways, let's get him onto a bench until the ambulance gets here," Sugawara said and they immediately moved the ginger from Kageyama's lap to the bench, pouring water onto the warm sweaty forehead and massaging Hinata's legs, knowing how bad it can be if the legs muscles get cramped; especially after such an intense match. Unfortunately, they couldn't get warm towels since they are out in the cold, but until help comes this will have to suffice.

Not soon enough, the ambulance arrived and Hinata was loaded onto the stretcher and brought into the vehicle. The paramedics asked one person to join then and Kageyama volunteered right away, the rest of the team agreeing to meet in the hospital after they put their stuff at their houses.

And that was how Kageyama had found himself in the hospital on the day they had won the finals.

* * *

"To simply put it – he overexerted himself." The team was in the waiting room for twenty minutes before the doctor came out with a soft smile. The minute they spotted him, they ran to him, begging for answers. He made them sit down and then started his explanation.

"Volleyball is a game full of jumping and since he has a small build, and needs more power to get to the same height as the taller players, the strain on his legs was enormous. I watched the match on the TV by the way so I know what is going on. I am actually surprised that he didn't collapse mid-game. But I guess that his will and adrenaline were strong enough to keep him going."

"Will…" The raven haired setter gulped, "Will he be okay?"

"Oh, don't worry. The game finished just before he had ruined them beyond repair so he only needs plenty of rest, warm towels on his legs for several hours, no walking for a week _and_ _no_ playing for two. He should be okay by the nationals."

"Thank you!" The team bowed to him and he chuckled.

"No worries. The boy actually reminds me of a very similar case from around five years ago. The patient had been a volleyball player from Karasuno as well and he had small built just like your friend. I think his nickname was… what was it… something with 'little' and 'big'…"

"The little giant!? He was hospitalized?!" Daichi and Sugawara exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, that name," The doctor nodded. "Yes, yes, it was around that time of the year as well, after the finals. He didn't collapse; his team simply pushed him into my treatment room and he fell asleep the minute he rested his head. His condition was better off because he was older and bigger than your friend but his legs healed slowly and I don't think that they'll ever work the same."

"Oh…" It was strange to realize that even if short people could play on equal grounds with taller people, the strain on them is much greater and adding Hinata's ridiculous saves and the running around and it's no wonder he collapsed.

They had relied too much on him.

"In the meanwhile, he is still asleep, but if you want, you can go see him," The doctor showed them the way and then excused himself.

The team split to two groups – Kageyama, Sugawara, Ennoshita and Asahi went in first.

Hinata was sleeping soundly, an IV connected to the back of his hand and was tucked to his chest with a thick blanket. A cloth was placed on his forehead with a basin on the desk next to the bed. Kageyama dropped onto a chair and wiped the ginger's face with the cloth, face set in a deep scowl.

"Hinata will be fine," Sugawara placed a hand on his shoulder, "He just overworked himself."

"We always forget that Hinata is just a teenager and someone who didn't play real matches before coming to our team," Ennoshita said guiltily, "His back always seems so big from the bench."

"You don't need to apologize," The raven haired setter grumbled, "Dumbass just doesn't know when to take it easy. Even I took a break and you know how much I hate it. The minute he wakes up I'll force him into bed until he heals and then he won't ever overexert himself." The three teens paled at the terrifying smirk and evil laughter coming out of the blue eyed setter's lips.

"I think we should let Hinata sleep, okay? We should let the others see him as well," Sugawara said nervously but Kageyama suddenly lost his dark aura and quickly shook his head furiously, the blanket wrinkling under his clenched fists. The gray haired vice-captain then realized the other's anxiety and fear, and smiled, herding the other two out of the room, leaving the two first years by themselves.

The second group came inside for a few moments for saying hello and to apologize to Hinata, Daichi stopping Tanaka and Nishinoya from pouncing on the bed, apologizing to Kageyama for them.

Then the team left after the raven head asked to stay, leaving him with the slumbering ginger. Kageyama took a deep breath and rested his forehead by Hinata's body, the warmth from the boy seeping into his skin and calming him down from his terrified mindset.

Hinata is fine. He is merely tired. He will be up in no time and will laugh at them for worrying so much, even tease him for being so emotional and then he would squeeze his head for being so annoying while the ginger will yell at him. Kageyama would then toss to him and Hinata will beam at him, bright as the sun as he would spike it to the ground with a proud grin.

They would compete together at the nationals against Fukurodani and Nekoma. They would win and stand on top the nation as the best team in volleyball.

They would—

A warm hand landed on his head and he startled, looking up to see Hinata's hand on his hair, ruffling it. Relief hit him so hard he almost doubled from it but it was short-lived when he saw the brown gaze droop.

That idiot…!

"Hey, Kageyama…" Hinata said sleepily, not quite there yet.

Kageyama scoffed. "Why are you awake? You should be sleeping, dumbass!"

"You are thinking too much it got into my dreams," The ginger grinned lazily, "Since when does the king care so much about little me?"

"Shut up. Anyone would get panicked if someone just faints in front of him."

"Sorry…" Hinata frowned in shame. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Idiot. Just don't overdo it next time. You're just a shrimp in the end." Hinata pouted but didn't reply, simply moving his hand to Kageyama's wrist, grip surprisingly firm.

"We won, right? It wasn't a dream, was it?" Kageyama smirked and nodded. The grip loosened and Hinata huffed a contented laugh. "We won. Our combo won, Kageyama. Against Ushiwaka!"

"I know."

"I slammed the ball past them."

"I know."

"Ushiwaka shook hands with me and apologized!"

"Damn it, Hinata, I know! I've been there, you idiot!" Kageyama almost hit the ginger. Almost. He would have if it wasn't for the dreamy look on his partner's face. The one that said that the ginger almost couldn't believe what had happened.

"Ne, Kageyama?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you toss to again?"

"Of course, dumbass. The minute you're allowed to play I'll toss you as many as you want."

"Can't… wait…" This time the brown eyes closed fully and after a momentary panic, Kageyama realized that the other teen simply fell asleep and rolled his eyes, smiling thinly in relief.

"Dumbass, waking up and falling asleep like that…" He took hold of the hand and resumed his earlier position before his partner woke up. "Thank you…" He mumbled into the bed.

His eyes fell shut and he drifted off as well, heart light.

They won.

Hinata is fine.

Everything is alright.


End file.
